


Roses

by ninjentsie



Category: Thomas Sanders (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Highschool AU, M/M, RPF, Roses, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: It's a high school AU! Hooray for originality! Roman is playing Beast in the school musical, and Virgil is a part of the construction crew! Fluffy stuff ensues!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!





	1. First Rose

It took a whole year, but Virgil had finally accepted his god awful feelings toward Roman. Everybody loved him, he was like the Gaston of the school except not a douche bag! He was sweet, kind, funny, strong, outgoing. That probably made Virgil the belle of the school. Except not as amazing. He was talked about all the time, called strange and odd, he was made fun of a lot, people talked about his father, but there was no beauty in Virgil. If anything, Virgil saw himself as the beast. A monster. A freak.

He was a part of set construction and crew, and since Roman was a hardworking theater kid, he showed up to construction from time to time as well. Virgil saw everybody flock to him, hoping that an ounce of his beauty, grace, and wonderful personality would just suddenly fall on them as well. 

He wanted to go over there too.

But God what would they say? Would they stare at him? Would they question his clothing and eye shadow? Ask why he was there? Or worse, what if they didn’t notice him at all? Once more tossed aside and pushed away and forgotten in the crowd of students.

There was one idea Virgil had, but it was too risky. Sending Roman flowers? Becoming a secret admirer and struggling to stay a secret? That was too much stress and Virgil barely had time. But every time Roman got close to the other people… Every time he laughed with them and brushed arms with a boy or two…

Virgil finally had the last straw when a girl had gotten tired and leaned her head on his shoulder while he was highlighting lines. So after school he would go to a flower shop and gather together as many reds and oranges and pinks he could.

Or maybe just one. A simple gesture would be good too.

 

 

The next morning, Roman was shocked to find a single thornless red rose taped to his locker. A little sticky note read, “To my dearest prince, sorry if the small gesture isn’t extravagant enough, I wasn’t sure if you wanted a big show” with a little heart next to it. He giggled and took the rose, smelling it. It smelled like… Vanilla, oddly enough. Roman recognized his scents actually, and this was what a hot topic smelled like on a late Tuesday night.

“Whoever you are, thank you.” Roman said to nobody in particular as he put the rose in his locker and grabbed his books, skipping off to class. Virgil was a few lockers away, his face a bright red as he watched Roman walked to his class. Once he was out of sight Virgil started to breathe properly again. He grabbed his sketchbook and ran to study hall.


	2. Roses 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play rehearsal takes a twist for Virgil, and his face is more red than the beast's rose at this point

_ Oh my God he’s walking over to me what do i do what do i do what do i do does he know that it was me oh God he’s gonna kill me _

Virgil glanced at Roman as he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Roman waved a little and asked, “Do you need help with any of this?” Currently, Virgil was working on the beginning stained glass windows for the musical,  _ Beauty and the Beast.  _ Of course he needed help, this was a tough job to do by yourself, but could he work with Roman? Could he work with Roman and not have a fucking freak out or say something stupid?

“Uh…” That was all Virgil could manage. Roman giggled a little before sitting down next to Virgil. Immediately, Virgil took his earbud out and wrapped them up, shoving them in his coat pocket.

Roman asked, “So how are we making this?” Virgil coughed.

He stammered through an explanation, “Well we’re using this sort of plastic as the glass. Poly glass costed like 50 dollars a sheet for the s-size we wanted. So we’re gonna use electrical tape to, uh, to make the outline of the stained glass p-pieces. Then the tissue paper will be t-taped down for each p-piece. It’s gonna look kinda weird and bunched up because we’re white t-trash but hey who isn’t, right?”  **_DON’T BE SO NEGATIVE YOU STUPID FREAK HE’LL JUDGE YOU LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE AND-_ **

 

Roman laughed, quickly covering his mouth to not attract attention. Virgil blushed and smiled a little, looking away. Roman smiled and picked up some tissue paper, getting to work on helping Virgil with the pieces. They worked quietly, enjoying each other’s silent company.

“So have you ever thought of getting on stage?” Roman asked, looking at Virgil as he taped some pieces down. Virgil blushed and shook his head.

“I don’t sing. I can’t dance. I have no desire to be in the- the spotlight like that. All of those people staring, judging me.” He trailed off. Roman sighed.

He asked, “Do you have stage fright? That could be the only thing really holding you back! And stage fright can be easily conquered over time!” Roman smiled. Oh if he only knew the issues Virgil had with crowds. It was a miracle he was even managing to maintain this setting, and there were only two dozen or so people here. Virgil coughed and shook his head, continuing with his work. Roman pouted ( _ Stop being cute you little shit)  _ and huffed, “Why not? I could help you work on it!” 

“I like my bubble of safety.” Virgil mumbled, “I don’t belong up there, you do, Roman.”

“You know my name?”

“Well… You’re popular. I know your name, yeah.”

“What’s yours?”

Virgil busied himself with untangling tape, a fruitless venture. He said very quietly, “Virgil. Just call me Virgil.” Roman smiled and helped untangle the tape.   
“Well, Virgil, that’s a cute name.” He teased, poking his nose before getting up to go find some scissors. Virgil’s face went a deep red. He put his hood up and hid himself away for the few minutes that Roman was gone.  _ Oh that stupid Prince is going to be the death of me. _


	3. Roses 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play rehearsal again the next day, more roses, and some punk/alternative music littered about here and there

More roses at his locker. Virgil did some research this time. There were no thornless blue roses, moss rosebuds, and a single Christmas rose. Roman blushed and picked up the note. He examined the flowers for a little longer before picking up the note and reading it.

“Thornless roses, a sign of love at first sight. Moss rosebud, confession of love. Blue roses, I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking about you. They could also mean love at first sight, mystery, or unattainable ideas.” Roman read aloud to himself. He blushed and put the flowers in his locker. For the rest of the day he couldn’t stop giggling and smiling. 

Roman went over to Virgil at set construction once more. He smiled and waved a little. “How’s it going?” He asked, sitting down. Virgil was about to answer but the director ordered that Roman get on stage. He sighed and ruffled Virgil’s hair before bouncing back over to the stage. Roman picked up his script and began acting, bonding with bell at the beginning of act 2. Virgil’s cheeks went bright red once more when Roman winked at him.

_ Why does he do that to me,  _ Virgil thought,  _ I’m not that pretty or charming. He could have anybody. Anybody else here. Why is he flirting with me?  _ His brain wracked to find every single terrible outcome and result of this plot. Roman was only pranking him, he just wanted him for sex, he knew about the secret admirer thing and just wanted to lead him on before breaking him, he was pitying him. So many different ideas. Virgil looked at Roman as he flirted with Belle.

Virgil teared up and quickly dropped his tissue papers and scissors, running off to the bathroom so he could be alone for awhile. All of the noise in there, all of the people, it was just starting to be too much for him.

The silence of the bathroom was broken once he walked in. Sobs came out of him as he turned and locked the door. He went into a stall to further seclude himself. This was so pathetic of him, at this point it seemed like everything he did was pathetic now. Crying, breathing, hoping, talking. Virgil felt like such a waste of life. Such a waste of air. Stupid trees, if they had brains then they would supply less air for him.

There were some knocks on the door, and Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth to stay silent.

“Virgil? Are you alright in there? One of the tech people said you ran out kinda suddenly!” Roman called from outside. He jiggled the door knob and huffed. “I understand if you wanna be alone! But i was just a little worried I suppose.” Virgil stepped out of the stall and went to the door. He opened it just a crack, looking up at Roman.

He mumbled, “Sorry, I just… needed some time alone…” Lies. All lies. Roman nodded and smiled.

“Are you okay?” He asked, “Do you need anything?”   


Virgil smirked and lied some more, “I’m fine, Princey.” He put a hand over his mouth again, as if he had just cursed to his own mother. Roman’s cheeks went red. They both went quiet, Virgil staring at the floor; Roman at Virgil’s blushing face. “Um…” Virgil broke the silence, his voice cracking, “S-Sorry, I just thought it was a nice nickname…” Roman nodded.

He agreed, “It is! It’s cute, I like it. I need to give you a nickname.”  _ Virgin, _ Virgil thought,  _ Call me virgin like all those other popular boys did. Hate me already so I can hate you too.  _ Roman sighed, “Oh well! I can’t think of any right now! Why don’t we hang out outside for awhile, yeah? You could use some fresh air.”  _ But I don’t deserve it. _ Virgil followed Roman outside nonetheless, wiping his eyes to make it seem like he was fine.

Roman  _ knew _ Virgil had some issues. The way he walked around like he was gonna collapse any second, his droopy eyes and bags under those, how he always wore thick clothes that covered up his whole body. There was something wrong. He had to know what or it was going to worry him to no end. As they walked outside, Roman noticed the way Virgil curled into himself, as if somebody was about to hurt him or push him over. Why did he put walls up?

Virgil mumbled, “Are you cold?” Roman didn’t realize he was shivering. Not wanting to go back inside he shook his head and tried not to shiver so much. Virgil huffed. He started to take his jacket off but Roman insisted, “I’m not cold, really! You can keep it on, Virgil, but thank you.” Virgil didn’t listen. He took his coat off and tossed it to Roman. Underneath Virgil’s coat he had a tight turtleneck on with a few stylish rips in it here and there. It showed off Virgil’s hips and curves rather well.

Roman gulped as he slid the jacket on. Virgil asked, “Shouldn’t you be acting right now?” Roman shook his head. 

“No, um, we’re just working on Be Our Guest right now, I’m not in that number.” He replied. Virgil nodded and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes. Roman stared for a moment before standing next to him and leaning too. “Tell me about yourself,” Roman smiled. Virgil was a little taken back. He sat down on the ground, and Roman followed.

“Well I’m a sophomore… I like being a part of crew and tech and stuff… Kinda hard to deal with all the people though. Lots of things to watch for and deal with and set up.” Virgil explained, “Um… I play bass.”

Roman gasped, “Really? How much do you know?”

“I started last year,” Virgil relied, “So enough to play songs. I’m not an expert though.” 

For the next ten minutes they just talked about each other back and forth. It had started to rain, so they were sitting closer to each other now. Virgil had rested his head on Roman’s shoulder, and their knees were touching too. Silence settled between them, and they just listened to the rain. Roman fake yawned and put his arm around Virgil, causing the other to blush dark red. “You have a cute blush, Verge.” Roman whispered. Virgil liked the nickname. He smiled and closed his eyes.

The front doors slammed open. One of the tech people stood there, a panicked look on their face. “Roman! You’re supposed to be on stage! The director is pissed as hell!’ Roman immediately shot up and pulled away from Virgil, running back inside and shouting apologies. Virgil sighed and got up, going back inside with the tech person. 

  
  
  


When rehearsal ended the stained glass windows were done. Virgil set them backstage so they were out of everybody’s way. He packed his things up and started walking home. Roman followed, running to catch up. “Where do you live?” Roman asked, holding his bright red umbrella over them both. 

Virgil tightened his hood and mumbled, “Downtown.” Roman gasped.

“Downtown? Virgil let me give you a ride home! I demand it!” Virgil simply shook his head. He kept walking. Roman went back to his car and began slowly following behind Virgil. Roman called from the car, “Virgil come on it’s pouring down rain just get in the car please!” Finally, Virgil got into the car with Roman, sitting in the passenger side and pouting as Roman began his way downtown.

“I could have walked,” Virgil mumbled. Roman shook his head. Virgil continued to argue, “You shouldn’t worry about me. I’m used to being alone.” Roman simply shook his head and continued driving. He turned the radio on, offering it to Virgil. After a few seconds Virgil switched it to the alternative station and closed his eyes.  Roman hummed along to the song.

“You know this?” Virgil asked, turning it up a little. Roman nodded and smiled.

“Of course. Usually I stick to the Broadway channel and pop stations, but every once in awhile I’ll listen to alternative stuff like this. I don’t know the bands too well.” Currently I Can’t Quit by The Vaccines was playing. Virgil smiled and looked out the window. When the song ended, a sudden G note cut through the air, and through Virgil’s heart as well. He shuddered, his eyes growing wide and his skin going pale.  Roman sang with a smile, “When I was a young boy my father took me into the city,” Virgil let out a sort of whimper as he glared at Roman helplessly. Nonetheless, he sang along and tried not to cry because he was an emo piece of garbage deep down inside his small heart.

The rest of the ride to Virgil’s was spent screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs.


	4. Roses 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More roses are left at Roman's locker, and some more interesting facts are revealed about Virgil

Absolutely. Extravagant. 

Roman was amazed to see his locker decorated in a sort of ombre. Going from deep blood red down to black all the way at the bottom. There was a card taped to the middle of the locker, the only part of his locker that wasn’t covered. He carefully took the card and read the letter inside.

**_Dear Prince Roman,_ **

**_Don’t worry, beasty, none of these roses have any curses attached to them. I didn’t want to go all out like this so soon, but my dad is starting to get suspicious of me taking money from him, so I have to stop for awhile. But just imagine the most amazing bouquets of roses all over your locker and all over the floor of your locker because I bought too many whoopsie._ **

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_The True Belle_ **

Roman’s face was bright red for the millionth time as he opened up his locker, scooping up the extra roses and carefully setting them on top. He skipped off to theater class, unknowingly passing by the bathrooms, where Virgil wasn’t having the best day of his life.

“Come on, you don’t have any money on you, pussy?!” The senior laughed as he kicked Virgil’s chest again, his friends laughing along with him. Virgil would have thrown up by now if he had eaten breakfast. At least he got the flowers up before the bullies came by, but now Roman was stuck looking a the flowers and Virgil was close to passing out.

The bully grabbed his collar and pulled him off the ground, as if Virgil was nothing but a twig on the ground. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut to make everything go away. “Aw, what’s wrong, is the baby gonna cry?!” He snapped. Virgil winced as the bully lifted him a little higher, grabbing at his jacket pocket for his wallet. 

“N-No wait!” Virgil begged, “That’s the last of the money I have! I need it for lunch!” The bully took all the money out, leaving him two dollars, and dropped Virgil on the floor. He and his friends walked out, laughing as Virgil scrambled to get up and get his things. The bullies had thrown his backpack to the side, causing the contents to spill out.

When the door opened he froze, recognizing the clicks of Roman’s boot heels. “Virgil?” Roman raised an eyebrow, “Virgil what’re you doing in here?” The anxious teen slowly turned around, revealing his bright red face and messed up hair. 

“I dropped my stuff,” He lied, “I was trying to get it all together.” Roman glanced into one of the open stalls. He frowned and looked back at Virgil.

Roman asked, “And I suppose you dropped your stuff just the right angle for your science report to end up clogging the toilet?” Virgil closed his eyes, realizing he had been found out. Roman got the papers out of the toilet and put them in the trash, then he helped Virgil off the ground and hugged him loosely. “I don’t want to hug you too tightly, you look like you’re in pain.” Virgil nodded, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and onto the prince’s coat.

“Some assholes found m-me in the hall… I don’t have any money left for lunch now s-since my parents are low on money anyway.” He explained. Roman thought back to the letter and was silent for a moment, deep in thought about Virgil. After a few moments he smiled and pulled away. The bell rang and panic flashed across Virgil’s face. He was about to run out, leaving Roman in the dust, but the taller grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Relax,” Roman giggled, “I’ll tell them you were asking me about theater class, okay? What class are you heading to?” Virgil looked away.

“Art,” He mumbled. Roman nodded and held his hand, leading him down the hallway to his class. Virgil’s face was a bright red, his hand intertwined with Roman’s. Virgil asked, “Don’t you have a class to be in?” Roman nodded, but didn’t say anything more. Virgil looked away, pulling his hand away as well. He was scared.

Roman sorta understood that. He stopped outside Virgil’s class and smiled. “I’ll see you at lunch maybe?” He asked. Virgil nodded and took his hand again, already missing the warmth after a few seconds. He smiled a little at Roman.

The door opened and Virgil quickly pulled away. Roman explained to the teacher the lie of why they were late. The teacher let Virgil into class without a tardy, and Roman waved goodbye, heading to theater class, which he was now extremely late for.


	5. Roses 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH

Set construction was kinda soothing to Virgil. They played good music to rock out to while painting, and Virgil didn’t have to wear nice clothes. In fact he had to wear the opposite, dirty clothes that he usually wore to sleep. He steadied the ladder and climbed up, painting a background piece for the village market. Roman was nearby, working on the stained glass pieces for the beginning. 

“Girls love girls and boys,” Roman sang, loud and clear. Virgil listened to him sing as he worked. Roman’s voice was born for the stage life, and he could hear every syllable in the words he sang. If Virgil didn’t love him to death, he’d hate his guts because he was so perfect. 

Virgil asked, “Could somebody get me some red paint?” He asked, looking around. Roman shot up from his seat and ran to the paint, grabbing a cup of red and bringing it over. Virgil got the grey paint he currently had and traded it for the red. “Thanks, princey.” Roman smiled and blushed, going back to the stained glass.

 

* * *

 

 

Later in the day Virgil went on his phone, calling up the flower company and ordering what he needed. Christmas roses, hibiscus roses, both thornless. He smiled as he hung up and packed up his brushes, heading home for the night after saying goodbye to Princey. Virgil went home and laid in bed, trying to sleep but failing miserably. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Roman?

The other was just so perfect to him. Light brown hair, a face that wasn’t too narrow or strong built, just kinda perfect and simply simple. Eyes that lit up when talking about something he was passionate about. Bags under his eyes from constant rehearsal and practice for the musical. He always thought nobody noticed. Virgil did though. He always noticed everything about Roman. The way he would hold his hands in front of himself like he was about to go christmas caroling, or the way Roman would rub the left side of his face, right under his ear, after eating. Virgil noticed everything about his crush. How could he not?

Virgil got his phone out, scrolling through tumblr until five in the morning, an hour before he had to get up.

 

* * *

 

 

Things didn’t exactly go as planned at school.

Virgil had been decorating Roman’s locker with flowers, the sticky notes on hand. As he was working though, the same bullies from before came by, snickering. Virgil quickly wrote help in all caps on the note and stuck it to the locker. He was carrying several bundles of flowers as they grabbed him, dragging him around the corner and into the locker. 

The lack of sleep caused him to be extremely weak, barely able to get away from them. The bullies laughed as they held him down and kicked him. One of them dragged him over to the stall, ready to try drowning him. Virgil heard the door open, some shouting. His head was under the dirty water when suddenly the bully was ripped away from him and Virgil was pulled into somebody’s arms.

Everything was happening too fast, and he was shaking so badly. The arms around him were soft though, somebody in a sweater. Virgil opened his eyes to see two teachers scolding the boys and dragging them away to the principal’s office. There were flowers and petals strewn about, broken by everybody’s feet. Virgil’s eyes filled with tears as the stranger rubbed his back.

“Virgil,” Roman mumbled, “Virgil, I’m here now. You’re safe now.” Virgil broke down in sobs, picking up one of the unbroken roses and clutching it tightly to his chest. Roman kissed Virgil’s head, holding him tightly. He whispered, “They’re not gonna hurt you again, I’ll make sure of that.” Virgil nodded a little, burying his head in Roman’s neck.

Virgil mumbled quietly, “I’m sorry.” His hands shook as he finally stopped clutching his jacket, scared to pull away. Roman shook his head and cupped Virgil’s cheek. They pulled away enough to look at each other. 

Roman asked, “What did the flowers mean today?” Virgil let out another sob, quickly pulling away and burying his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Virgil whimpered, “I’ll stop, I know you don’t like me.” Roman sighed and took his hands very carefully with his own.

Roman explained, “Virgil, I was hoping they were from you. What did the roses mean today, please tell me.” Virgil sniffled.

He croaked out, “Hibiscus means delicate beauty. The, um, the christmas rose means take away m-my anxiety, and thornless roses mean l-love at first si-” Virgil couldn’t finish his sentence before Roman kissed him on the lips, pulling him into a tight hug. Virgil kissed back, melting into his embrace and sobbing harder. When they pulled away Virgil mumbled, “You just kissed toilet water.” Roman laughed and kissed him again, holding the boy in his arms.

 

 

The next day, Virgil came to school to find dozens of orange and lavender roses on his locker in the shape of a heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so much! Leave kudos and comments and etc! I didn't wanna make a super long slow burn book, I just wanted to experiment with writing sanders sides stuff. I hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
